The Collision Through Reed Girl's Eyes
by Nolebucgrl
Summary: Sideline Collision through Bella's eyes, before she met Edward up through chapter one of Sideline.


**As you know, Edward and Bella had a rather memorable first meeting. This is her version of the story, and a little prequel to the meeting as well. It's your one and only chance to look inside Reed Girl's head and see just how much she wanted Cockyback and what she was thinking when she did what she did.  
**

Sideline Collision, BPOV

The size of this class was insane. There had to be three hundred people in here and it was at an ungodly hour of the morning. What had possessed me to sign up for an eight AM biology class that was on the opposite side of campus from my dorm anyway? Stupid pre-requisites.

The girl next to me let out an audible gasp and leaned forward so far I thought she was going to fall out of her chair. "Who is that?" I followed her gaze and very nearly fell out of my chair as well when I caught sight of the guy had gotten her attention. He was…beautiful. There really was no other word for him. Or there were so many words that my brain couldn't begin to focus on one. He had a messy head of hair that seemed to have a mix of brown, red and even some blond strands. It was sexy and looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and he hadn't been alone. Judging by the throng of admirers he had around him, that was likely the case. Who was he? Wasn't he a freshman like the rest of us? It was the first day and he already had a gaggle of girls trailing in his wake.

"That's Edward Cullen," a girl on the other side of swooning girl answered. Edward Cullen. How did I know that name? "He's a quarterback. He's only a freshman but rumor is that he'll be the starter next season when Ponder's gone. He won state three times."

Cullen. That was it. Carlisle Cullen was a quarterback here in the eighties and Emmett Cullen was our best defensive player, a star linebacker.

"His ego's as big as his talent, and his cock from what I hear." I looked over at the blonde girl who was staring at him intently. "My roommate went to school with him. He gets around."

Of course he did. Guys like that always seemed to. My mind flashed back to Riley, my high school boyfriend and big man on campus, well as big as you could be in a small town like Forks. He could and did have every girl he wanted until he set his sights on me. Oh, I'd wanted him back but I didn't make it easy on him. I wasn't going to be a notch in any guy's bedpost. Not Riley Biers or anyone else's. A shiver went through me when Edward smiled at the girl next to him. No, not even Edward Cullen's, no matter how beautiful he might be.

Xoxoxoxox

"There he is," I hissed at Alice. We were at Bullwinkle's playing pool when in walked none other than Edward Cullen and what appeared to be four other members of the football team. Yeah, I might have told my roommate about the beautiful boy in Bio. He'd been on my mind a lot during the semester but I'd only seen him that first day. That was because I found out that we were able to take tests at the testing center twice and get our best score. I had an easy A going in that class and I didn't have to be up and out at seven-thirty three days a week, thank you very much. Beautiful Boy wasn't worth hauling myself across campus that early. I glanced up as he walked past me and caught sight of his pine green eyes. Okay, maybe he _was_ worth the trip.

"Say something to him!" she told me. Sure, like it was that easy. You didn't just say hello to guys like Edward Cullen. I may as well just say "Fuck me" and be done with it. No, you had to make him see you, want you, crave you and most importantly, remember you…hello wasn't going to do it.

I bent over the pool table and hoped he was looking my way. Since my body didn't tingle, I didn't think he was. I sighed and took my shot. "It's not that easy, Alice."

"Sure it is. You go up and say, 'Hi, Edward, I'm Bella. I'm in your biology class and I want to have your babies. Want to go practice?'" She snorted when I jabbed her with my stick.

"Like he hasn't heard that before?" I glanced over and saw some redhead rubbing herself all over him. Jesus, did people have no shame? Edward didn't seem to mind, though. His hand was on her ass and he was grinning at something one of his friends was saying. He hadn't come in with that girl and he'd been here for all of ten minutes and already hooked up. It was disheartening to say the least. "Besides, I'd have to get through his hookers first."

Alice followed my gaze and made a face. "You could take her."

I laughed. "I'm not getting in a fight over a guy who wouldn't remember my name the morning after. Come on, Al, let's go." I didn't want to leave already but I couldn't stand to be around him and watch him with someone else. I knew it was ridiculous. He was gorgeous, rich and famous on this campus and of course everyone wanted him. I got that. That didn't mean I needed to see it. I'd find a way to make him notice me, but today wasn't that day.

Xoxoxoxox

"Emmett Cullen is a fucking prick," Rose slurred.

We were just getting to the party and she was already wasted. Alice parked Rose's car and we all spilled out of it. We'd met Rose a couple months ago and heard all about her failed romance with the brother of the guy I couldn't get out of my mind. I'd seen Edward plenty of times since then, at bars, once on campus, the last day of Bio that I'd deigned to show up for, on the football field…all for naught. We'd never even exchanged glances. I was starting to wonder if I was invisible but I seemed to get plenty of male attention, just not his.

I didn't let his disinterest stop me from having some fun. I'd gone on dates, hooked up here and there, but there'd been nothing lasting so far. Then again, I was kind of glad for that when Rose told us about Emmett crushing her heart. She'd seen some friend of his at the last party we'd been to and she got blitzed out of her mind and started spewing her hatred right and left.

"Come on, Rose, let's go have a good time." I took her left arm and Alice got the right. We pushed past some people milling on the lawn and got to the front door just as it opened. I gasped when I saw that none other than Edward Cullen was right in front of me with some girl with black hair this time. She was tiny and she was holding on to his arm like he belonged to her. I wanted to physically remove her from his side but I had no right. He wasn't mine. I just wanted him to be.

"Hi!" Alice called as he stepped toward us.

His gorgeous eyes cut our way quickly and he gave us a smirk as he walked past, but he didn't say a word. He looked sexy as hell in jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He took his current conquest down to a pretty silver car and drove off with a squeal of tires. I felt sick thinking about what he and she would be doing very shortly. Why did I have to want him?

"Fuck Edward Cullen," I muttered. I wanted to, desperately, but it was going to be on my terms. I knew that girl wouldn't see him again after tonight. Edward's reputation was well known around campus. I wasn't going to be that girl. When I got my chance, I'd take it and he'd come back for more.

"Yeah, fuck Emmett," Rose agreed loudly. I laughed and helped her inside. We'd have to get her drunk ass home soon. Time to put Edward out of my mind and have some fun.

Xoxoxoxox

Was I really going to do this? Yes, yes I was. I was tired of waiting. It'd been over a year since I'd first laid eyes on him and it was time for him to notice me. What I was doing was probably pathetic and he might hate me when he found out but I was determined to make my move now. My break up with Jason had been over a month ago and Edward had been back on my mind since then. Not that he'd ever completely left it. The boy had an impact.

I constantly saw him out on that field in his uniform, looking sexy and commanding as he led us to victory after victory. I saw all the signs, heard all the comments from girls that wanted their shot at him. It should have turned me off, but it didn't. I wanted him and today I was going to take a step toward that happening. It was our last home game of the season and my last shot for God knew how long, unless we had some classes together next semester. But we hadn't shared one since Bio so I wasn't counting on that.

"Hold this," I hissed at Angela, handing her the flute that I played for the Marching Chiefs. I was an oboe player but you couldn't march with oboes, due to the delicacy of the reed. I was banking on Edward not knowing that, though. Angela blinked but took my flute and watched as I grabbed my oboe from where I'd stashed it on the side of the field and made my way toward my conquest.

"Bella? What are you doing with that?" I ignored her and stormed through the bodies in my way. So close, so close. I got near him and stopped and bit my lip, saying a silent apology to my oboe as I slammed into Edward, whose back was turned to me. Just like I'd known it would, my reed snapped in two.

He whirled around and clutched at his arm before glaring down at me. Damn, he was hot when he was mad.

"What the fuck?" he demanded. "Watch the throwing arm, dickhead. Are you fucking blind, man?" he yelled, his gorgeous face contorting with anger.

He thought I was a guy? Was that why he never saw me? What an asshole. "First of all, I'm not a man. Second of all, if anyone's a dickhead that's not watching where they're going, it's you. Third, you broke my reed."

I'm going to hell. But he's so beautiful. I felt my cheeks heating at his proximity. This was the closest we'd ever been and finally he was speaking to me, even if it was to yell at me and mistake me for a guy. Maybe I was pathetic, but I finally had his attention, and those hot green eyes were focused on me.

"Easy mistake," he murmured as his eyes moved over me. Oh really? I felt myself blushing harder and my temper starting to take hold. I did not look like a guy. If he would just open his pretty eyes he'd see that. "And you're the one who crashed into me. I don't know what your reed is, but if you want to get together later and talk about it, maybe we can both be satisfied." He flashed me that smile, the one I'd seen him use in class. Instead of making me melt, it annoyed me and I hit him with my oboe. I wanted my own smile, damn it. One he gave just me, not every girl he wanted to bone. "What the hell?" he asked.

What the hell indeed? I wanted this, didn't I? I wanted him to hit on me and he just had, but it was on his terms. No, we were going to play on my terms. I was the quarterback this time. "This reed cost thirty dollars and you will be replacing it. That will satisfy me. I don't really give a damn about your satisfaction." I will, later, but not now. Now I had to be as much of a player as he was.

"Listen, honey…"

Was he kidding? "I'm not your honey," I told him, cutting him cold. I glared up as his beautiful face. "You owe me a new reed."

His eyes narrowed. "Isn't that like a piece of grass you blow into to make sounds in your ridiculous instrument?"

He was baiting me but I wasn't going to rise to it. "Yeah, that's what it is," I told him, using my most sarcastic and bitchy voice.

He bent over and picked a piece of grass out of the field and held it out to me. "Here you go, then. Consider me all paid up. Now, I've got a game to play and I don't need to waste my time with a band geek."

Okay, that one hit home. He brushed by me and I yelled at his back. "You're an asshole, Edward Cullen. You owe me thirty dollars for my reed!"

I'm pretty sure I heard him call back, "Bill me," but he was too far away and the crowd was getting loud. Oh, I'd bill him alright. It'd be a bill he wasn't likely to forget. And no, I didn't really expect him to pay for my reed. It was my fault it was broken, after all. If he'd been nicer about it, then I probably wouldn't have said a word. But he'd been a dick so I'd been a bitch and yeah. We had an impasse. But I was going to break it. Edward Cullen was going to remember me after today, I was sure of it.

Xoxoxoxox

I penned the note and took a deep breath before I pushed into the locker room. I'd waited until most of, hopefully all of, the team was gone. I knew Edward had to do interviews and stuff so he was usually the last one out of the locker room. No, I didn't stalk him, behavior today to the contrary. I just paid attention. There was a difference.

I nearly fainted when I saw him in nothing but a towel, but I made myself walk forward and stand behind him. He turned and jerked back when he found me standing there. God he was beautiful. "What the fuck?" he demanded.

Didn't he have more of a vocabulary than that? "Is that all you can say?"

He glared at me again. "Well, I could fucking say what the fuck are you doing in my locker room, you little stalker? Is that better?"

The stalker thing might be sort of true, but I wasn't going to let him know it. "I came to get my money."

That brought out his smirk. "Sweetheart, I don't owe you a dime. Now if you'd be so kind as to get the fuck out of my way, I'd like to go take a shower."

But that would mean that sexy, sweaty chest would be away from me. I didn't want that. I put a hand on said chest and I felt heat from the tips of my fingers down to my toes. Edward's jaw dropped and I pulled my hand away from the burn. His grin flashed then and his eyes turned hot and predatory. He thought he had me. He was wrong, damn it.

I straightened my shoulders and faced him. "I'm not your sweetheart. What I am is the injured party in our collision, caused solely by you. As such, you should make reparations for the damages." Did I believe the words coming out of my own mouth? No, but they sounded good.

His glare got hotter. I wanted to jump him. "It was me that could have been injured, _sweetheart_," he responded, emphasizing the word I'd just told him not to call me. "And I assure you that I'm worth a lot more than you are."

Fucking prick. Why did I want him again? I pushed him and he stumbled back, catching himself before he slammed into his locker. He stared at me in shock. Good. It was about time someone surprised him.

"How dare you think you're more important than me, just because you're the big fucking quarterback? You can't judge a person's worth like that. You don't know shit about me, Edward Cullen." You would, if you just opened your eyes. Now I wasn't so sure I wanted him to, but I wasn't backing down.

"Sweetheart, take a poll around campus and see if anyone in their right mind would say you bring more value to this school than I do. Whatever fucking instrument you play surely isn't as important as what I do."

He was infuriating. I wanted to slap him and fuck him, in that order. I had issues. "Yeah, standing behind a bunch of guys and flinging a football around makes you oh so much better than the rest of us," I told him sarcastically.

His hand shot out and grabbed my cap, throwing it across the room. It landed in a pile of dirty laundry. That was lovely. "I didn't say it made me better than you; I said it made me more important than you."

Asshole. "You said you were worth more," I yelled, trying to push him again, only this time he set his feet and didn't move. Damn him to hell. Why did he have to be so sexy, even when he was a complete douche?

"To the school, I am. I bring in millions of dollars, baby. They aren't coming to see you toot your little horn."

"I play the oboe!" I didn't know why it mattered, but I felt the need to clarify, and if he knew anything about flutes…well, I played both so it wasn't a lie, really.

"Fine, then. Nobody is coming to hear your mad oboe playing skills, Reed Girl. I doubt that anyone could pick out the damn oboe amongst all the rest of the instruments, whereas, they can surely pick me out of a crowd."

So, maybe that was true. I wasn't going to give it to him, though. And I had a pretty good comeback if I did say so myself. "Yeah, because you have the biggest head." I couldn't help but grin at him.

"I have the biggest something, sweetheart, but it isn't my head." His response had me floored and yeah, I may have looked at what was barely being covered by that white cotton towel around his waist. Sue me. Just because his personality sucked didn't mean he wasn't pretty and I didn't want to do him. It just meant he needed to be knocked off his high horse along the way.

I couldn't let him win with that one, though. He was looking entirely too smug. "How do you know? Are you gay? Do your teammates know that you're checking them out?"

"This is how I know." His towel came off and yeah, it was impressive and hard, so very hard. I felt my breath catch and my face getting red. I had hoped I'd catch him naked when I came in here, but this wasn't exactly what I had planned. "And I am most certainly not gay, as you can see. Unless you're actually a guy. From the neck down, it's impossible to fucking tell."

Alright, then. He showed me his, I could show him mine. So things weren't like I expected. He was naked and I was about to be. He wouldn't forget this, of that I was fairly certain. I unbuttoned my band jacket and threw it behind me. His eyes were on my chest, which I knew to be one of my better features. He didn't seem impressed, though. He shrugged and I screamed in frustration but I kept going. I wanted this. Maybe not quite this way, but the opportunity had presented itself and I was taking it. If that made me a whore, so be it. I was going to a satisfied one.

I threw my shirt on top of my jacket and waited to see what he'd say or do now. Would he touch me? Would I lose the tiny bit of control I had if he did?

"Water bra?" he asked. That was pathetic; Cullen, but I didn't challenge him on it. He wanted my bra off, he got it. I reached behind my back and undid the clasp. I added the bra to the pile of discarded clothes and waited for his next response. He leaned back against the locker, his hands tucked behind his back, almost as if he was afraid he'd touch me. I wanted him to touch me.

"Great tits," was his response, which was flattering coming from him I supposed.

"Thank you," I told him. He was staring at me hungrily but he wasn't doing anything yet. Was I going to have to jump him? Hadn't I done enough to show him that I wanted him?

"Of course, you could just be a man with really great tits," he responded. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at that ridiculousness. I should make him work harder, I knew I should, but I was vibrating with need for him and his hard cock was pointing right at me. I kicked off my shoes and tugged off my band pants, throwing them on top of the rest of my clothes. I stood there in my simple white bikini briefs. I should have worn something sexier but the pants chafed and I really didn't plan on getting naked with Edward today except for in my wildest fantasies. Today was all about him meeting me, but here we were. The opportunity had presented itself and I wasn't foolish enough to walk away. I didn't know when or if I'd get this chance again. That was up to him. His eyes moved over my body. I had a good one, that much I knew.

"So?" I asked, because I wanted more than just his eyes on me.

"So what?" he asked, focused on my underwear.

"So, how are you going to talk me out of my panties?" I asked, because we had a theme going here after all. He had to give me something if he wanted everything.

His gaze lifted to meet mine and I smiled at him. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot, urging him along.

"Well, I don't usually have to talk a girl out of them. Generally, they come flying off along with the rest of her clothes." Of course they did. But I'm not your usual girl, Cullen. You better recognize that.

I slid my thumbs into my underwear and waited for him. "You could still have a cock hidden in there somewhere."

That one made me laugh but I had to give it to him. I pulled my panties slowly down my legs and kicked them off. He sucked in a breath and I knew I had him. His eyes were on my pussy and I felt myself getting wetter from just his gaze. I couldn't wait until I had his hands on me.

"Okay, you are a girl," he admitted. I laughed.

"Thank you so much for confirming that. Now, perhaps we could talk about my reed?" That was the last thing I wanted to talk about, though I was thinking about taking the broken one home and framing it for posterity. It had given its life for what would hopefully be a very good cause.

He scowled. "I'd much rather talk about my rod."

This was it. I laughed and took a step toward him, eying said rod. "Well, we could talk about it but I think using it would be a much better idea, don't you?" I couldn't quite believe my own audacity but I made no apologies for it. I wanted him. Finally he was going to be mine.

"I prefer using it," he agreed, moving his hand up and down his cock. I licked my lips as I watched him, wanting to taste him, to touch him and to feel him inside me. He groaned and started to stroke himself faster.

That was unacceptable. It was so close and he was doing all the touching. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his cock, moving my hand along with his, running my thumb over his head. Edward moaned and it was sexy as hell.

"Fuck, that feels good," he murmured, letting go of his dick and leaving it to me. I continued to touch him, squeezing the base and moving back up to give a little attention to the head before moving back down.

His right hand reached for me and I felt his fingers right where I wanted them, rubbing me. I moaned and shifted, opening my legs for him, letting him feel how wet I was, how badly I wanted him. He rubbed my clit, pressing small circles over my most sensitive area. I thrust my hips toward him and squeezed his dick harder. He pushed me back against the locker next to his and then two of his long, sexy fingers were inside me.

He felt incredible as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. I saw him reach over with his left hand, feeling around for something in his locker. He brought out his wallet and I felt my body fluttering when he released me and pulled out a condom. We were really doing this. It wasn't one of my many fantasies about him. This was real. Edward Cullen wanted to fuck me in his locker room.

He showed me the condom and raised his eyebrow in challenge. I nodded, giving him the go ahead. This was what I wanted. This is what I set out to do. Faster than I planned, but so what? I really hoped I was the only girl he'd had in here. This had to be different for him just like it was for me. He felt the pull between us, didn't he? He ripped the condom open and slid it on his cock easily, like he'd had a lot of practice. Now wasn't the time to think about that though. He slammed his locker shut and grabbed my shoulders, shifting me so I was leaning against it.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, stroking my pussy again. I nodded, because I wasn't sure I could manage words at the moment. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Yes, this was just like I imagined, being held up by his strong arms. He slid slowly into me and I threw back my head and moaned as he filled me. He was so thick and hard. This was better than I dreamed.

"Now that's much more pleasant to hear coming out of your mouth," he told me approvingly.

Asshole. Stop talking. You just might ruin it. I tightened my grip on him and flexed my pussy, squeezing him, a little trick I'd learned. He groaned and jerked inside me. That's right, Edward. You'll be begging to have me again after this.

"Don't think just because I'm letting you fuck me that I'm going to forget about what you owe me," I told him. I wanted way more than the reed he thought I wanted.

He laughed and rolled his hips against me. Wow, that felt good. Then he kissed me. Yes. It was better than I imagined. He sucked my lip into his mouth and bit on it as he began moving in and out of me. So good. I angled my back up so that he could go deeper, clutching him with my legs, digging my heels into him.

His tongue tangled with mine and it felt incredible to finally have those lips on mine. Kissing him was better than any fantasy that I'd had. So was fucking him. He kissed his way down my neck, running his teeth over my skin. I moaned and buried my hands in his hair, hair I'd been longing to touch since that first morning in bio.

"Is this enough of a payment?" he asked as his cock moved harder inside me. He shifted me up higher and sucked on my breast. Oh God, his mouth. So good. His tongue flicked my nipple back and forth. I pulled his hair and held his head to my breast as he bit and tugged on my nipple. I was so turned on. It wouldn't be long before I came.

He kissed me again, fucking me harder. I grabbed his shoulders and met each thrust. The locker was cold and hard against my back and he was hot and hard against my front. It was a stimulating mix of sensations. I was about to come and I dropped my head back against the locker, pressing myself toward him. He sucked on my neck, biting me and I lost it, coming hard as I dug my nails into him. He'd marked me and I marked him. He thrust deep inside me and came, holding tightly onto my waist as he lost all control. I did that to him. He did that to me. We did that to each other. Surely he recognized it.

Now what? I wouldn't be that girl that he expected, the one that begged him to spend the night with her, the one he left the next morning and never thought of again. No, he was going to remember Bella Swan. I released my grip on him and he pulled away from me. He walked over to the office to grab a towel or something and I pulled on my underwear, pants and bra. Time to make a memorable exit.

He came back as I was pulling on my shirt. "Leaving so soon?" he asked. There was something in his tone but I didn't want to read too much into it, to assume that he wanted more. He probably didn't, yet. But he would.

I looked at him as I buttoned my shirt. "What, did you want some cuddle time? You don't strike me as that type of guy, Cullen." I can play your game, too. Better than you can.

"So you got what you wanted out of me and now you're taking off? I'm wounded, Reed Girl." His smirk showed he wasn't all that serious or worked up about it. That was fine. I didn't expect him to be. Yet.

"But I didn't. I came to get money for my reed." I looked at his locker, where his wallet was. I wouldn't really take his money, but I wanted him to think I would.

His mouth fell open. "Seriously, you're still on that?"

"Of course I am. Did you think you were going to fuck me into forgetting?" You came close, but I'm not about to tell you that.

"It was a pretty good fuck," he said with a smile. So true, but I'm not stroking your ego. I'd rather stroke other things, another time.

"It was a pretty good reed," I responded, pulling on my jacket. "Where's my hat?" He walked over to get it out of the laundry bin. He was still naked. I wanted to jump him again but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Thank you." Here we go. Will he use it? I reached into my pocket and handed him the slip of paper I'd written before I went into the locker room. "That's for you."

He glanced at the paper, smiling when he saw my name and what he would assume was my phone number. Silly boy. Too many girls give you their number. What will you do when I give you the wrong one? With a little effort, you can find me. You'll make it, I know you will.

"So you want me again, huh?" He sounded so satisfied, so full of himself. Just wait, Cullen.

I laughed and walked backward toward the door. I wanted to look at him again, just in case he didn't do what I hoped he'd do. "I guess you'll have to call and find out."

"I will, Bella." It was the first time he'd said my name and my cheeks heated.

I waved as my butt hit the door. "You'll have to have my replacement reed before you get in my pants again." I pushed open the door before he could reply. I'd given him a memorable experience and I had a feeling he'd want another one. He was going to see that he'd met his match in me. Edward Cullen was going to be mine.

* * *

**A/N See? She just wanted to have a shot at him. I can't blame the girl for that one! New Sideline chapter coming early this week. It's with the prereaders already and I'm sort of in love with it so hopefully you will be as well. See you soon!**


End file.
